To rule the world
by apocalypticwerewolf
Summary: Wilson finds himself starving, cold, and near death. Will this be the end?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wilson staggered around the forest. He had been stuck in hell for days. The winter was freezing him to the bone, and his hunger stinging his body to the point of passing out. At the very least, thankfully, Wilson's insanity stayed to the point where he still trusted himself.

Eventually Wilson realized he could not feel his fingers or toes. He fell to his knees, and then on his face. Wilson came to the realization he would soon die, and accepted death. Before he his eyes closed shut, Wilson saw a man walking towards him. Wilson was too was to figure out who it was. He did not care anymore. Wilson was feeling a little happy that Maxwell could not torture him anymore. As the figure came closer, Wilson started to drift in and out of conciseness. Before he passed out he heard a voice.

The figure said, "Say pal…"

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wilson woke up some hours later. He still had hunger pains, but he realized he wasn't freezing. Wilson was surprised to see a nice and welcoming fire beside him, and a pile of berries. Wilson sat up and slowly started eating the berries. He thought about what might have happened.

"How did I get here? Could a pigman have dragged me here? I don't think one could have, and even if one did it would not have given me food" Wilson thought to himself.

Wilson then remembered the figure. He tried hard to remember who it was. He got up and started to pace around the campfire. After a couple of minutes, he started to feel stupid. Wilson knew exactly who it was. It was Maxwell; he always knew it was Maxwell. Then another question came into his head, and he thought about it.

"Why would Maxwell rescue me from death?" Wilson thought.

Before Wilson could rationalize the question, he felt something on his shoulder. It was not as if something brushed against him or an itch. It was a feeling that made Wilson freeze. It made his thoughts shatter. It was the feeling of someone tapping you on the shoulder. Wilson froze in fear. Wilson glanced at a stick lying on the ground. He didn't think he should pick it up, but he was too scared to just turn around with nothing. In one quick motion he grabbed the stick and swung behind him. There was nothing. Wilson felt relieved and gave a small laugh. He turned around, but he was horrified at what he saw. There sitting at the campfire was Maxwell. He was just staring at Wilson and grinning. What Maxwell said surprised Wilson a little, and scared him.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" said Maxwell with a horrifying grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wilson nervously sat down on the opposite side of the fire. Wilson looked at Maxwell and Maxwell stared back. Seeing Maxwell smiling so warmly enraged Wilson, and erased all feeling of being nervous. Wilson finally broke the silence.

"What could you possibly want?! What hellish thing are you going to do to me now?!" Wilson said in a raised voice.

Wilson babbled with more questions, but Maxwell grew tired of it and stopped him.

"You should be thankful. I did just save your life." Maxwell said with a smirk.

Wilson stopped and thought about why Maxwell would save him.

Wilson asked in a calmest tone he could muster "Why did you save me?"

Maxwell replied "I'm not done with you, and I want to make a deal with you"

Wilson became enraged again by what Maxwell said.

"Whatever you are about to ask, I don't want it!" Wilson ranted.

Wilson continued with his rants, and Maxwell, once again, grew tired of them. He eventually interrupted.

"What if I made food more plentiful, enemies more defenseless, and resources easier to come by?" Maxwell said.

Wilson stopped to think about this.

"It would not hurt to just listen to his deal." Wilson thought.

Wilson said "What are your terms?"

Maxwell smirked and said "As you may or may not know there are other people here and no matter what I do they won't die. I want you to find them and …"

Wilson interrupted with excitement "There are other people?! Who are they?! What are their names, and where are…"

Maxwell interrupted by saying "I want you to kill them."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wilson was not surprised by what Maxwell asked of him, but shocked that Maxwell expected him to do it. Then he remembered that this was none other than Maxwell. This was the same person who abandoned other people on a godforsaken island for his own selfish needs. His shock faded to anger.

Wilson raised his voice and said, "How could you even expect that of me?! I don't even know them, so why would I even fathom hurting them."

Maxwell smiled and made Wilson feel stupid.

Maxwell chuckled and replied "I don't think you will have a choice."

Wilson was still angry and did not understand

Wilson tensed up and yelled "I don't care, I just won't do it!"

Wilson tried to calm down. Maxwell stared at him and the two stared at each other, and soon afterwards Maxwell gave out a terrifying laugh. Then he gave a stern stare and smile and started to vanish.

Maxwell spoke in a voice that terrified Wilson. It was not anger, or even a slight agitation. It was a soft voice.

Maxwell simply said "We'll see about that."

Then he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon as the sun came up, Wilson made a backpack and put as much supplies and food in it as possible. Then he started in a direction hoping the other people would be there. He started to think about what Maxwell said the previous night.

"What does he mean by I don't really have a choice? Is he going to do something to me?" Wilson thought.

Wilson was too busy thinking to realize there was a piece of flint in front of him, and He tripped and fell with a little scream. Wilson quickly stood up and noticed that his nose was now bleeding profusely. Wilson stood up and walked, with his hand to his nose. He was too distracted to look ahead of him, and he tripped on tree roots. With a loud thump he hit his head on a boulder.

Hours later Wilson woke up. He felt dazed and his head hurt. He rubbed his head to realize it was bleeding. He rubbed his nose, which surprising was not broken, and all the blood had dried up. Wilson did however taste the blood in the back of his throat. He slowly sat up to realize that he was not in the place he was when he passed out. Wilson heard footsteps. He pretended he was still unconscious. He listened hard to the voices. The voices sounded like two young girls. One sounded older and the other sounded like a young girl

The younger girl said "Should we build a fire near him or should we get Wolfgang to drag him near the fire pit?"

The older one replied "I think they are still out for food. Let's just wait a little more. They never stay out past dusk. I'll use my lighter to make a small fire near him, and I'll sit near him to make sure no spiders attack him."

Wilson felt a sudden surge of delusional anger. He was not sure why, but felt like he needed to do something. He started an argument with himself in his mind.

"These are the people I wanted to find." Wilson thought to himself.

"What if she tries to kill me…what if this is one of Maxwell's tricks!" Wilson thought in his head.

Anger was slowly building more and more, until he could no longer bare it. He moved his fingers to a small rock. The end was pointy enough to hurt someone. In a quick motion he grabbed it and jumped on the older girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The older girl screamed, so did the younger girl. This made Wilson happy. She drew her hand back and slapped him across the face. Wilson never thought that being slap would hurt so much. He fell back and rubbed his face. The anger left him. He realized what he just tried to do. Wilson felt sickened by what he did; he just fell backwards and laid there. He closed his eyes and continued to rub his face. He could hear the two girls running away. Wilson felt horrible; he got up and got his bearings. He saw a light in the distance. He assumed that that was where they were going. He was still dazed, he tried to run towards it, but it was so far away. He did not take the road; he wanted to catch up with the girls without scaring them any more than they are.

Wilson ran for a good 5 minutes before he heard them again. He hid in a bush, and surveyed the area. Wilson started to sneak through the bushes. This took about 2 minutes. He heard them, the older girl was telling the younger one to get up. Wilson peered out of the bushes. The younger one's foot was stuck in a rabbit hole. She could not move an inch. The older one was sparking her lighter rapidly. Wilson thought that the only way to make them stop running away was to explain what happened.

"They look really scared though. Should I help them? I scared them; I can't just leave them there." Wilson thought.

Wilson slowly got out of the bushes. The two girls peered at him. The younger one looked scared, but the older one pulled out an axe, and swung it.

"OH SHI-"Wilson yelled.

He dodged it. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, which he felt a little bad about, and tried to tell her to stop.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just got confused, and thought you were an insanity trick. I am going to let you go now. Please don't hit me with that axe." Wilson said.

Wilson realized that telling them about his insanity being so flawed was a bad idea. To his surprise, she calmed down, and gave him the axe. Wilson helped the younger girl get out of the rabbit hole. After that, they introduced themselves. The older girl's name was Willow and the younger girl's name was Wendy. They started to walk to the light in the distance. It was not that far away anymore. Willow told him to follow. He followed them, but they still kept their distance. During this, he thought about why he would do such a thing. Then he thought about what Maxwell told him that one night.

"He said that I did not get to choose. Maxwell might have done something to me. Could he have capped my sanity or…"

He was interrupted by Willow lighting a torch. It was night, the worst time for sanity. He started to feel that same surge of anger he felt at the camp fire. He had to get away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wilson felt fear rush over his mind.

"I can do this. Just calm down, and slowly walk away." Wilson thought to himself.

It was dusk now. Wilson slowly shuffled to the bushes. He sat down in a nice berry bush, and searched for his flower Garland.

"This is just normal sanity loss. Wait, if it is just normal sanity then why am I so worried? If I was going insane then I would be seeing hallucinations but I'm not." Wilson thought

He slipped the Garland onto his head, and waited. Eventually the feeling went away. The two girls seemed not to have gotten far, and did not know he was gone. Wilson caught up.

"Let's just not worry about it anymore today at least" Wilson said.

After some time Willow said that were here. There was a nicely made fire pit, but no science machine or an alchemy machine. Wendy gestured for him to sit down. Wilson felt his legs getting weak and his vision blur, so instead of sitting on the ground he fell on his face and went to sleep.

"Whats up him and passing out?" Wendy said

Willow shrugged and sat herself by the fire pit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wilson woke up the next day, and felt well rested. He stood up and stretched his back. He was still marveling at the fact how the people only had a fire pit. He saw Wendy come up to him, and she tugged on his shirt.

"Do you want to meet the others?" Wendy asked.

"Sure." Wilson replied while stretching his legs.

Wendy guided him past some rocks to a group of people. At first glance Wilson thought they were normal people, who have been stranded here as well. As Wilson figured out, they in fact were not.

Willow had to introduce the first person.

"This is Wes, he is a mime, so he doesn't talk" Willow said.

Wilson thought it was a little rude that Wes did not introduce himself, and that he made a lady do it for him. Even though he was somewhat insane, Wilson is a gentleman, a gentle man scientist to be exact.

Then there was two other people, who introduced themselves by talking, their names were Woodie and Wolfgang. Woodie told his name and introduced his axe, which was named Lucy. Willow just rolled her eyes. Then there was Wolfgang, he scared Wilson. He was tall and buff, but turned out to be like an innocent child.

"There was a robot named WX-78, but he rusted and shut off." Wendy said as she pointed to a rusted object far away.

"Challenge accepted . . ." Wilson thought.

Willow then pointed to an old lady, who was reading a book.

"And this is Wickerbottom." Willow said.

"Well, hello Wic-"Wilson tried to say but was interrupted by a shoosh.

Wilson became agitated, and tried again.

"Um . . . hel-"Wilson tried to say once more, but was once again interrupted by a shooshing.

Willow seemed to sense the tension and did not care, but still didn't want to leave a bad impression.

"So . . . who is doing what today?" Willow asked.

Woodie immediately screamed "I'll chop down the trees!"

Willow disagreed and reminded him of something that happened, and everyone agreed with her. Wolf gang made a suggestion to pick flowers and berries, and Willow made Woodie agree to it. Wendy picked the job of helping Wes and Wickerbottom gathering dry grass, and checking the traps.

"And I guess I'll collect the firewood." Willow said.

Everyone looked at her.

"Whats going on?" Wilson asked

Wes made the motion of what seems to be a match being struck. Wilson did not understand, so Wendy explained.

"She is what you call a pyro . . ." Wendy said while pointing to Willow's lighter.

Willow's face became red . . .

"No I'm not; I just like fire more than you do . . ." Willow said

"You burned down an entire forest, and just kept saying woo fire." Wendy said.

There was a silence . . .

"Well what about helping me build things" Wilson said

Everyone forced Willow to agree . . .


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Wilson and Willow worked on the science machine for a short matter of time. All Willow did was hand Wilson the necessary tools. Willow became bored and found tiny dry grass stubs and set them on fire. The fire traveled to Wilson's pants leg.

"Uhhh . . ." Willow muttered.

"What is it?" Wilson asked.

Before either could say anything, Wilson started to yell and pat his pants fire out. Willow could not stop laughing.

"So you are a pyro" Wilson said while rubbing his leg, and wiping a tear from his eye.

Willow changed the subject and said "What does this piece of junk do anyway?"

"It's not junk, it's a science machine. It can put creations back into their original ingredients." Wilson Babbled

Wilson continued babbling, and Willow became overcome with boredom. She scooted away slowly and played with some sticks. Wilson knew she was bored, and wanted to say something. His was interrupted by a sound. Wilson ignored it because somehow it always led to Maxwell. He did however look in the direction. When he turned back, Maxwell was sitting next to him.

"Goddammit . . . Wilson moaned.

This attracted the attention of Willow, who immediately tried to throw pinecones that were on fire at Maxwell. This sadly missed and hit Wilson. Maxwell laughed, and enjoyed Wilson jumping around.

"So Mr. Per-"Maxwell tried to say

"Maxwell, get away from Wilson!" Willow said while holding an axe.

"I would like to speak to Mr. Percival without you yelling." Maxwell grunted.

Willow shouted more threats, and Maxwell grew angrier. He snapped his fingers and she suddenly had shadow chains around her feet and arms. Then he twirled his finger, and she had a zipper on her mouth.

"Stop Maxwell, Why you keep harassing people with your horrid schemes" Wilson yelled.

"I just wanted to ask how your sanity was." Maxwell said with a grin

Wilson even knew before that Maxwell messed his sanity and made it capped down, and this confirmed it. He knew Willow could still hear him, so he picked his words wisely.

"What do you mean?" Wilson said, trying to be convincing.

"You know, trying to kill people, or have you killed one of them already. Please kill that goddamn mime." Maxwell said with a tired look.

"I-I have never done anything of that sort Maxwell." Wilson suspiciously said.

Willow sat there, now interested in the conversation. She did hate being tied up though. Maxwell and Wilson went back and forth, and Maxwell just got very annoyed.

"I said you would not have a choice in that deal" Maxwell said.

"What deal?" Wilson replied, hoping he would not bring it up any longer.

"Wilson you are avoiding it, the deal to kill all these people. Oh just forget it, you're making my own sanity drop. Oh well, you'll do it anyway." Maxwell said, while getting up to leave.

"I still have no idea what you are talking about . . ." Wilson said trying again to sound convincing, but failed when he shuddered and grabbed his shirt collar.

Maxwell snapped his fingers, and Willows binds disappeared. At almost the same Maxwell disappeared.

Willow just sat there, staring wide eyed at Wilson.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Wilson and Willow just started at each other. After close observation, Wilson realized that she was not scared, surprised, or mad. She was enraged. She began to throw more pinecones that were on fire at Wilson. Willow did not want to flat out murder Wilson, but hurt him out of anger.

"How many pinecones do you have?! What if a tree guard attacks?! How does that not burn your hands?! What did I even do to you?! Can we just talk about this?!" Wilson screamed as he jumped around. Willow stopped and Wilson fell to his knees.

"Why did you do that . . ." Wilson panted.

Willow grabbed his shirt collar.

"What does he mean by kill us?!"Willow yelled.

Wilson was scared of lying too much to Willow and he thinks she does deserve and explanation.

"Well Maxwell tried to make a deal with me, but I said no. Then he said that I did not have a choice. He left, and I thought it was a great idea to find you guys." Wilson said.  
"So even after Maxwell said you did not have a choice, and that the fact you will try to kill us is high, you still came over here . . . "Willow said.

This made Wilson feel very stupid.

"Well . . . yeah" Wilson mumbled.

Willow tossed Wilson to the ground, and yelled insults at him.

"It's not like I'll do it! "Wilson yelled back.

"So what about last night, you didn't try to kill me then?!" Willow screamed

Wilson started to feel guilty.

"So, should I just leave?" Wilson mumbled.

Willow felt that she was just a tad to mean to Wilson. She began to feel guilt to.

"No let's just forget that ever happened. " Willow said turning away from Wilson.

Wolfgang, Wes, Woodie, Wendy and Wickerbottom all started to come back, but Willow and Wilson just stood motionless, feeling guilt for their actions.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Wilson and Willow stayed away from each other, and focused on other things. Wilson showed other people how to use the Science Machine, and Willow kept the fire going. Wilson enjoyed showing people his inventions, but he felt a little dead inside. It was getting close to dusk, and Wilson decided it was best to make his own bed.

Wilson made a bed to the edge of the camp, but not too close to the edge. He feared the monster that lurked in the darkness. He sat his straw roll against a tree, and sat with his back to the tree. Wilson finally took in the recent days. Wilson took off his backpack and sat it beside him. He lay down and closed his eyes. Sleep felt so nice when it was voluntary. Sleep slowly took Wilson.

Hours later Wilson woke up. It was the middle of the night, and he could see Willow putting logs on the fire. Wilson also noticed Wickerbottom sitting on the ground.

"Well why not make her watch the fire then!" Wilson thought in his head

Wilson was getting really sick of Wickerbottom. He thought she was a really rude person.

"You are a terrible excuse for a human being . . ."Wilson thought.

Wilson's anger grew, and he did not really know why. All he knew was that Wickerbottom needed to go.

"She is not help to the camp; she does not even help carry the supplies. It would not be such a crime to kill her" Wilson said as he smiled sadistically.

Wilson started to figure out that his insanity was acting up again. An argument started in his head.

"She might just be weak . . ."Wilson's sane side thought

"Well she is not helping, she takes up food, and you hate her. Is there really any good reasons not to kill her." Wilson's insane side thought.

Wilson's insane side started to take over. All manner of sane thought left Wilson's mind. It felt like going to asleep, but that you see what was going on. He could control his actions, but in a twisted way of thinking.

Wilson smiled at the feeling. No one knew he was awake, and the freshly placed logs made the light of the fire stretch to the bushes. He grabbed the axe out of his backpack, and slowly crawled into the bushes. It was easy to get to Wickerbottom. She was leaned against a tree on the opposite side from where he slept. Wilson was too busy to notice the small differences in the camp. For example, that Wendy was nowhere to be seen. After a minute he got to the bush behind her.

In one quick motion Wilson grabbed her mouth and sliced her neck open.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

There was not a loud sound, but there was lots of blood. Wilson felt the insanity leave him.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Shit! Shit!" Wilson whispered frantically with his hand to his mouth. He looked to see if Willow noticed, but she was looking at a perfectly normal tree. Wilson quickly sneaked through the bushes, and back to his straw roll. He was amazed by the fact he had no blood on him, but his axe was a different story. Wilson tossed it into close bushes. He tried to go asleep again, but he could not.

"I just killed someone . . ." Wilson thought.

Wilson froze when he heard Willow scream.

"That's it . . . I can't stay here anymore. It was a bad idea to come here in the first place." Wilson thought.

Willow made everyone get up, and everyone looked at the body. Wilson packed his things while no one was looking, made a torch, and ran. He apparently was not sneaking enough. He heard everyone start saying Wilson had done it. To confirm their suspicion, they found the bloody axe. Wilson continued to run until he found some thick bushes.

"They will catch up to me?!" Wilson thought.

Wilson thought of a plan, but he thought it was stupid. He had no choice. He put out his torch, and hid in a bush. Everyone including Willow ran past his bush. They had torches. Willow stopped and told everyone to go on.

"I know you're here." Willow said taking out her lighter.

Wilson assumed she would burn down the forest.

"I can smell burned out torches." Willow said.

Wilson almost screamed. She looked directly in the bush he was in. She was about to light the bush but Wendy came from behind her.

"Where is everyone?" Wendy asked.

"They are trying to find Wilson." Willow replied coldly.

"Why . . ." Wendy asked in a strange tone.

"He killed Wickerbottom." Willow replied.

"Well Abigale said he was in a running this way." Wendy replied

"I can smell his burned out torch." Willow said

"He might have thrown it aside when he was running. It might have gone out." Wendy proposed.

Wendy considered this and nodded. They headed in the direction of the other people.

After a minute he relighted his torch. He was scared that Charlie would get him. Wilson saw the sun start to come up though. He hated himself, and wished he could sleep and never wake up. He put out his torch and walked in a direction.

All he heard was a small pssst sound. It got louder as he went on. He looked up to see Maxwell sitting in a tree.

"Wanna make another deal?" Maxwell said while grinning.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Wilson gave up on denying on what Maxwell asked.  
"What Maxwell . . ." Wilson mumbled.

"Well I can't hear you when you are down there." Maxwell said.

Maxwell twirled his finger and Wilson teleported to the tree.

Wilson was not sure if he was enraged, or saddened. He had lost the only people he knew on this godforsaken place. It was all because of Maxwell. Wilson sat in silence, and rested his head in his hands. Maxwell let out a chuckle, and pats Wilson on his head. Wilson pushed Maxwell out of the tree. Maxwell yelled a swear, and hit his head.

"You little . . ." Maxwell growled.

Maxwell teleported back into the tree, and slapped Wilson in the back of the head.

"I was not seriously about to ask about another deal. I'm actually having fun watching you suffer." Maxwell said.

Wilson looked up and just stared at Maxwell.

"You're not that talkative today are you . . ." Maxwell said

Wilson continued to stay quiet.

"Well you're no fun anymore. I guess I'll just start messing with them now." Maxwell said.

Wilson snapped out of his sad trance.

"No Maxwell, please! They have done nothing to you!" Wilson begged

Maxwell chuckled "Do you have any idea how fun this is? It's boring on the throne, and watching people suffer is the height of my day. I'll do as I please, Mr. Higgsbury."

Wilson continued to beg, but Maxwell disappeared again. Wilson so desperately wanted to warn the people he called his friends. Yet, he knew there was nothing he could do but stay away and try not to make things worse for them.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry this took a LONG TIME.**_

Chapter 14

Willow woke up thinking about Wilson's disappearance. She sat up and looked around. She saw Wes and Wolfgang coming back from burying Wickerbottom. They looked a little sad. Wendy did not seem sad, but she was quiet. Willow, herself, was more disturbed then sad. She had not gotten to know Wickerbottom that well. Willow got up to continue the day's work. She told everyone a job, and tried to be considerate of their feelings.

"What if we find Wilson . . ." Wendy asked

"We beat the living shit out of him." Willow said.

After talking to everyone, and arguing about the job, Willow got stuck with mining rocks. She hated mining rocks. There was nothing to burn nearby, there were only rocks.

After hours of doing the same thing, Willow went to put some stones up. They got too heavy to carry. She sat them by the fire pit and took a break. Willow sat and ate some berries, and burned some twigs. She thought about the previous night.

Willow mumbled "What could compel a man to kill people?"

"Well . . . "A voice said.

Willow immediately sat up and swung her axe.

It was of course Maxwell, and he jumped out of the way of Willow's axe. He grunted a curse word, and Willow felt satisfied.

"If you let me finish . . ." Maxwell mumbled.

Willow folded her arms.

"I'm not interested in any deal Maxwell, but you do owe me some answers." Willow said

Maxwell looked puzzled.

"How do I owe you answers?" Maxwell asked

Willow replied "Hmm . . . let's see . . . You made Wilson go insane and kill one of my group members."

"Ohhhhh . . . that." Maxwell said. "Well I did not do it, it was THEM."

Willow rolled her eyes again.

"Who are them?" Willow said in a plain tone.

"They are the rulers of this world. With them I can do anything, even change anything or anyone." Maxwell snickered.

"I feel like there is a catch to every fucking thing you say, and that if I continue this conversation, I will go insane too." Willow said grabbing the bridge of her noise.

Maxwell became bored with the conversation, and reconsidered talking to Willow. While Maxwell was thinking of leaving, another question dawned on Willow's mind.

"Where is Wilson now? You apparently know everything, so where is he?" Willow asked.

"Well . . . that's a hard question. Last time I checked he was in a tree. He could have moved, but I'm too lazy to check." Maxwell replied

Silence followed the end of the question. Maxwell was not sure what her intentions were. Willow was thinking of more questions that might help survival. After about 3 minutes passed, Maxwell thought of a great idea.

"How fast can you run?" Maxwell asked.

"Uhh . . . what do you mean?" Willow asked.

Maxwell made a straight face, and Willow already knew what he meant.

Then there was a growling sound coming from all around. Willow had an axe, but this stood no chance to fight all the hounds. Willow saw Maxwell disappear. Then she heard the pitter patter of feet.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**MEAN WHILE **

Wilson sat in the tree; he was still saddened by the previous events. He knew he they would try to kill him if he went back and his mind fought the idea to warn them. Wilson worried that they would die. He continued to think about what Maxwell would do.

"They hate me, but would they hate me more if I tried to warn them?" Wilson thought.

He wondered if they were doing okay. Wilson got down from the tree, and thought, while gathering supplies.

"I'm smart . . . no I am a damn genius. Of course I can think of an idea to warn them, even if it kills me. It is the least I can do, and they might believe me." Wilson said loudly.

He became confident, and decided it would be okay to warn them. Wilson knew he should only tell one person, for his own safety, they might feel pressure and tell everyone else.

"It would be bad if I told Wes, he can't talk. I can't warn Wolfgang or Woodie, they could rip me in half if they don't believe me. Wendy or Willow would be a great people to talk to." Wilson thought.

Now was the problem of how he was going to do it. He put the supplies in his back pack, and sat down. "If I just walk up there, they will kill me." Wilson said.

He thought for a while, and he did not even notice half the day even pass.

"They are probably out gathering, I can just find someone and . . . and . . . maybe . . . oh god I have no idea."

"You owe me." Maxwell said sitting down behind Wilson.

Wilson jumped and let out a tiny scream.

"WHAT EVEN!" Wilson yelled.

"I said you owe me." Maxwell said.

"How do I owe you?!" Wilson yelled

"I erased your problem of stalking someone to talk to them" Maxwell smirked.

"Well it is not exactly stalking . . . "Wilson tried to say.

He was interrupted by a scream.

Wilson narrowed his eyes at Maxwell.

Maxwell shrugged and then disappeared.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Wilson got out his spear and ran towards the scream, but quickly dove into a bush. He surveyed the area. He saw Willow getting chased by hounds. There were about 5, and he thought about running.

"This could be the perfect opportunity to get more trust. " Wilson said.

Willow seemed like she could hold her own in fighting hounds, but one hound bit the axe in half. Wilson took a deep breath and decided to run out there and help.

Before he could get out of the bushes, the others came back. Wolfgang threw the hounds at the nearest object, and killed one. Wes was riding Wolfgang's back, but he was hitting the hounds with fire darts. Wendy was standing with Willow and making sure she was okay. After the last of the hounds ran off, Wolfgang picked up Willow. Willow kept insisting she was okay, but Wolfgang kept asking if she was hurt.

Wilson felt disappointment that he could not help, but was happy that Willow was okay. While he was in the bush he heard Maxwell teleport beside him. It made a rustling sound in the bushes, and made the others look.

"Well that did not go as planned . . ." Maxwell said rubbing his chin.

Wilson ignored him, and started to think.

Maxwell made a poker face, but then did something that made Wilson hate him more. In a quick gesture Maxwell grabbed Wilson by the shoulders and stood him up. Wilson made a tiny sound, and the others looked at him in shock.

"HERE HE IS!" Maxwell yelled.

"You son of a-" Wilson growled.

Maxwell pushed Wilson out of the bushes and said "Go socialize you introverted gentleman, you." Maxwell said with a chuckle."

Maxwell disappeared again, and Wilson sat there with a shocked face.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Wilson stood there and the others looked at him.

"Oh crap, oh crap, what do I do?!" Wilson thought frantically "I know!"

Wilson yelled Hi really loud, and it made the meeting more awkward.

"Wes, give me a fire dart." Willow said

Wes made a motion of empty pockets, but he did have a sleep dart. Wes gave it to Willow, but Wilson figured out what Willow was going to do. He ran in the different direction.

"I should have expected that to happen." Wilson thought.

Wilson saw something jump out at him, and he ran into it. There was a loud thud, and Wilson hit the ground. He looked up to see Woodie. He had a smug look on his face. Woodie put his foot on Wilson's back and gestured for everyone to come here.

"Im still shooting him with this . . . " Willow said.

Wilson remembered a time when he accidentally shot himself with his sleep dart. He was asleep for hours, and when he woke up dizzy. Wilson squirmed and struggled, but Woodie's foot was surprisingly strong. Wilson thought of an idea that might work.

"Maybe if they think I gave up." Wilson thought.

Wilson stopped moving and waited for a small amount of pressure to be lifted off of his back. Willow was loading the dart, when Woodie let off a little pressure. This was the time, it was now or never. In one quick motion Wilson jerked away and ran.

"I can do this, I can get away!" Wilson thought

Then he felt sharp pain in his back. At first he ignored it, but than his legs fell under him. He fell on his face. Wilson's eyes started to flutter than become still.

The last thing he heard was Willow saying "Carry him to the camp."


End file.
